


Broken Pleasure

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Men Kink Meme Prompt:  Ted/Peggy, it's not cheating if he doesn't come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> http://madmenkinkmeme.livejournal.com/

They're making out on her couch when her hand drifts to his pants. Their panting nearly muffles the sound of his zipper coming undone. She can feel him hard beneath her hand. He twitches when she gives him that first satisfying stroke.

“Peggy, no. This is bad enough as it is.”

“Ted, please,” she begs, leaving panting, open-mouth kisses along his lips and jaw. “I want to touch you.”

Ted grabs her thigh and hoists it over his lap so he can look her square in the eye.

“I'm married. I haven't done anything like this with anyone else since I've met my wife.”

An unexpected wave of shame washes over her. She knows he's right and that this is wrong. It's so very, very wrong. She feels guilty for wanting something this badly, for sneaking behind his wife's back. She can only imagine how torn he feels.

But her hand hasn't stopped stroking him though, and he's done nothing to move it away from his hard cock.

“I won't make you come.”

She'll kiss and touch and hold, but she can let his wife keep his seed. His come gave him his children, and satisfies his wife, so she can do this for him.

Ted bites his lips as his hips jut forward.

“You're going to send me back to Nan like this?”

Peggy sighs.

“I don't _want_ it to be like this, Ted. I want us to be able to share everything. But we can't right now. We need to appreciate what we have,” she says bravely.

Ted gasps. 

“You're right. I hate it when you're right.”

Peggy laughs and leans down to kiss him, but she quickly sobers up.

“Let me know when you're close.”

He grasps her free hand in his. “I can't talk when I get that far gone. I'll have to hold your hand.”

The sentiment is enough to choke her up. She knows she shouldn't know such intimate details about a married man and his particulars. She wishes she could be the one he gets so enamored with that he can't even speak. She wishes that she could be the one who feels him tremble when he's deep inside her. She wants to experience his tender loss of speech without their hideous restrictions set in place.

Ted must sense her bitterness because he smiles wanly up at her.

“It's okay, Peggy.”

A few tears fall from her brimming eyes, and she kisses him for all she's worth, working his shaft in her soft, capable hand. He bucks and shudders beneath her and quite soon he's squeezing her hand in a vice-like grip. She keeps kissing him though. Maybe he'll forget the agreement. Maybe he'll forget Nan. Maybe he'll...

He grips even harder and she pulls away as if she's been scalded. She's hurt and resentful as she watches him replace her grip with his own and finish himself off with bitten off gasps and moans that make her throb like she could come again. 

White spatters his hand and shirt; they hadn't even dared to tempt themselves by disrobing. She watches his face contort with broken pleasure, and he blindly reaches out his free hand to hold hers until his tremors finally cease.

After a few moments of quiet, damaged bliss, he turns his head to face her, pleased and ashamed. She imagines she looks quite the same.

“I have to go.”

The spell is broken.


End file.
